Sui Generis
by Lluvia Di'Noche
Summary: Daisy Vargas wanted nothing more than an adventure in her failed life. However, she never expected a charming albino, a once in a lifetime love, and an experience worth a million words. It's all - Sui Generis [If I should turn it into a full story, it won't be my top priority]


_**~Sui Generis~**_

* * *

 _I tend to accept any suggestions for writing as long as it's not smut. Mostly because I do not feel comfortable writing smut nor do I feel very comfortable reading it. So if you want me to write your ship, go ahead and suggest something. My rule of shipping is "If you can give me a goo fanfic to go with it, I ship it"_

 _Somebody asked for PruIta and this is what came to mind. I hope you enjoy this._

 _[ONE-SHOT, REST IS UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION]_

 ** _Ship: Prussia x Nyo! North Italy_**

 ** _Summary:_** ** _Daisy Vargas wanted nothing more than an adventure in her failed life. However, she never expected a charming albino, a once in a lifetime love, and an experience worth a million words. It's all - Sui Generis_**

* * *

What else did she honestly expect from this bar? It was cheap, run-down, and it looked like only homeless drunks stopped by. No wonder the wine was sour. Daisy sighed and lay her head in her hand. Her life was hopeless; she imagined her older sister, married to an attractive man and two children that were beautiful just like her. She was a twenty-eight-year-old actress and she lived in a beautiful home in Bolzano, meanwhile Daisy; a twenty-four-year-old photography student who still depended on her grandfather for support.

Oh, how she envied Chiara.

To think she thought getting into her broken down car and driving all the way across Italy until she ran out of gas was a good idea. She simply wasn't sure, she had wanted adventure and something that didn't make her seem inferior to her wonderful sorella, Chiara

She sat there taking sips of the cheap wine, feeling the eyes of all the men on her until the chair in front of her screeched on the tiled floor causing her to wince at the sound. Looking up, she discovered the culprit; a very handsome albino who had a beer with him. He sat down and began to chat as if they had known each other their entire lives which threw Daisy in an odd direction.

"Oh darling, why did you suggest coming here when we could have been at a much nicer club with music and expensive wine?"

Although he spoke in a soft and sweet tone, his ruby eyes seemed to scream rebellion and danger. However, after a few more moments of him pretending to be her boyfriend, did she finally get the hint; he was helping her out.

"Ah, but mi amore, the night is too lovely to be wasted at some expensive club. I enjoy being here with you," she lay her head on her hands and smiled up at the albino.

Gilbert had seen her struggling to avoid the men who were coming by and asking to buy her a drink in a drunken fit. Hoping she would understand he was trying to help, he sat with her and posed as her lover. After a few minutes of stupid rambling, she seemed to get it and went along with it. Soon the drunks left the bar leaving only them.

Daisy smiled up at him, "Thank you. I don't like being stared at by men. They usually try to sleep with me right away and it's disgusting," her eyes trailed down and she pulled up her dress which was beginning to fall where her cleavage was.

"You're welcome, and it's hard for anyone not to at least take a glance at you, you know. You're very pretty," a faint blush appeared on his pale face which caused Daisy's lips to curve into a smile.

"Thank you once again. I'm Daisy, Daisy Vargas."

"And I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the amazing albino knight," he winked and laughed lightly which caused Daisy to giggle and roll her eyes. Gilbert the awesome knight? He certainly knew how to go from smoother than Mick Jagger to a dorky teenage boy in 2.5.

"Well you are truly a knight for saving me tonight," she smiled and finished the last of her sour wine.

"It was no problem, really. Now, if you don't mind my asking, what's a pretty little bird like you doing in a run-down bar like this?"

Daisy's amber eyes went dull and she sighed, "I kinda ran away, I guess. I was just so envious of everything my amazing sorella has and it made me feel so...worthless."

She began her story of how she ran off in a run down car with nothing but some pasta and tomatoes only to run out of gas in the neighborhood.

"I decided that things couldn't get any worse, so I came in here."

Gilbert was wide-eyed and nodded, he took a gulp of his beer and placed the large glass down, "First of all,Daisy, you are not worthless. You're a very beautiful student who obviously is struggling. We're still young, there is no reason to fret! We're at the prime of our lives, do not worry about settling down. The right guy is going to come along and make you feel like a queen, don't you worry."

Daisy smiled and looked up at this handsome man. Although it wasn't naturally like her to throw herself at the feet of a man, Gilbert seemed quite different. He was dorky, sweet, and wise in a way. She was drawn to him and curiosity seemed to best her. To her, Gilbert was already somebody perfect. He helped her out, and now he was being kind and telling her not to worry.

"What's your story then, Gilbert the awesome knight, why are you here?"

Gilbert tensed up but did not let it show. He simply took another sip of his beer and leaned back on his chair, "Well, a few months ago, I just packed up my things, got into my truck, and drove all around Italy, now I'm here. I should be back on the road again tomorrow. I eventually need to go back home, you know. Back home to Venice where my little brother is."

Truth was, Ludwig had kicked him out. After a little incident involving Ludwig's new lover, the younger of the two had thrown the older out and told him not to come back until he got his shit together.

Gilbert knew Ludwig loved him, and he loved Ludwig, but sometimes, even he had to admit he wasn't as awesome as he thought he was.

Daisy saw nothing far from perfection when she looked at him. He was so brave, leaving from his home in Venice, which was a good five hours from where she lived, to go around Italy.

"Wow, so you're heading home tomorrow?"

"Mhm. I need to get back on track with life. Although this vacation was fun. I got to meet you after all."

Daisy blushed and looked away, Gilbert laughed at this. She was adorable, something that you wanted to hold forever and never let go.

The two chattered the night away, laughing and drink cheap alcohol that would bite them in the ass in the morning. Soon, they could feel the bartender glaring them wondering when they were leaving.

Gilbert was the first to speak, "Alright, well it's a bit late now, Daisy. Where is your car, I'll walk you there."

In all honesty, she was disappointed. Although it was foolish to throw away her life for some sui generis event. She found herself not wanting to leave Gilbert. God, she had to seem so pathetic and needy.

"Over here, let's g-" Daisy collapsed in the German's arms. She was obviously a bit tipsy which was concerning for Gilbert who didn't want to see her get pried at by drunks looking for a quickie to boost their pathetic self-esteem.

"On second thought, you will be staying with me in my truck tonight," he picked her up and walked to his truck, the drunks from the bar giving him an eye. Daisy seemed to be already asleep, so he hoped she would not freak out when she awoke in his truck that was littered with old soda cups and chip bags.

"Gilbert?" she murmured as he gently placed her in the back seat.

"I'm here liebe."

"Can you lay here with me?"

It caught him off guard, he certainly didn't expect that. However, it was happening. He knew better than to sleep with her, that wasn;t the problem. The problem was getting attached to her and for her to find out he was a fake bum with no future.

Laying down, he watched as Daisy began to fall asleep. It was too much, she was adorable, beautiful, perfection in human form.

"Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

He stood confused for a moment, had she really asked for him to kiss her? Of course not, it was a dream.

"Kiss me, just this once," she whispered. His walls crashed and Gilbert found himself pressing his lips softly with beautiful Daisy's. Gilbert pulled her close to him, his arms protectively around her. Daisy had her arms around his neck, They remained that way, kissing each other lovingly until they could kiss no more.

Daisy turned and pretended to sleep, but in reality, she was thinking about what should happen when the morning came and Gilbert left. She laothed the idea. Yes, she was being ridiculous thinking that a relationship with a man she had just met would work, but she truly felt at peace with Gilbert. So Daisy fell asleep, leaving Gilbert to question what he had done. He was to leave in the morning, how could he get attached to some woman he met at a bar?

Gilbert turned and wrapped his arms around Daisy once more, at this point, he didn't care. He had sweet Daisy in his arms and that was all that he cared about at the moment.

Sweet Daisy who once the morning light came, would be gone.


End file.
